


A Difficult Situation

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: You knew that he was your soulmate but you were too scared to tell him. What happens when he finds out anyway?
Relationships: Billy Russo/Reader
Kudos: 41





	A Difficult Situation

Finding out that Billy Russo was your soulmate put you in a difficult situation, especially since he had no idea.

You only knew because you'd been there as Curtis stitched up a wound on his chest and you'd seen the same mark that sat over your heart on him.

How could you tell him though, you were friends, you worked together for god sake, so you'd kept quiet.

As you, him and Frank sat waiting for the right moment to storm the drug den these thoughts ran through your head.

"There he is" Frank commented as the target entered the building "let's move".

"Finally" you commented as you pulled yourself up and turned to head in.

"Getting impatient Y/n?" Billy teased as he followed close behind you.

"Always" you grinned as you ran quickly down the alley and took your position beside the door, gun at the ready.

"Focus up guys" Frank told you both with a grin.

"Yeah, Bill, focus up" you grinned as Frank shook his head at you before kicking the door down.

Within seconds, the three of you were in the building and taking out everyone in there.

Once the commotion calmed down you gathered back up as Frank pulled the targets unconscious body over.

"Easy peasy" you smiled as you got ready to leave the building.

Just as you began to make your way out though a shot rang out and you felt yourself falling.

"Shit" you heard Billy call out as he moved over to the not quite dead guy and finished him off.

Frank had dropped the target and rushed to your side, putting pressure on the wound that was bleeding heavy on your torso.

"Y/n" Billy was quick to drop next to your side too "hold on okay, we'll get you fixed up".

"That fucking bastard" you grimaced as you turned to look at the guy who'd shot you.

"Don't worry he's dead now" Billy assured you.

"I'll call Curtis" Frank told Billy "tell him we're heading to his place".

Billy nodded before lifting you off the ground as carefully as he could.

You hissed in pain as he did so.

In lightning speed you were being lay down in the back of the car and sped to Curtis' house.

You were still conscious when you got there but barely.

"We're here" Billy spoke to you as he pulled you from the car "you're gonna be fine".

Frank took the lead, letting himself into Curtis' place as Billy followed.

"What happened?" Curtis asked as he quickly got his kit out "get her on the table".

Billy carefully lay you down.

"She's lost a lot of blood, she might need the hospital guys" Curtis told the others.

"You know we can't do that" Frank asked "the'd arrest her as soon as she was fixed".

"I can sow her up but she needs blood" Curtis told them both as he cut your shirt from you.

As Curtis worked on the wound Billy's eyes fell on the mark over your heart and he felt as if his skipped a few beats.

"Billy...Billy" he finally snapped out of his daze as Frank called his name "you gotta give her some blood, I'm the wrong blood type".

Billy nodded as he rolled up his sleeve and held his arm out for Curtis.

Curtis was basically a pro at patching you all up by now and had the situation under control pretty quick, with the wound sowed and Billy hooked up as your personal blood bag.

At some point during the whole ordeal you had passed out.

As Billy sat beside you he couldn't help but stare at the mark on your chest.

"You good there Bill?" Frank came back into the room after cleaning himself up a bit.

"She didn't tell me" he replied.

Frank frowned at his friend "tell you what Billy?"

He sighed before tugging his shirt down to show his mark.

Frank looked at the mark and then back at Y/n before realisation set in "well shit".

"She didn't tell me" Billy repeated.

"Maybe she didn't know?" Frank offered.

"She's seen me without a shirt on before Frank, she must've seen it...and she said nothing".

"I'm sure there's a reason" Frank pointed out.

"Sure there is" Billy scoffed "she doesn't want me" he shook his head "I can't blame her either".

"Stop that" Frank frowned "talk to her before jumping to conclusions, how about that?"

Billy sighed and went back to watching your unconscious form.

-x-x-x-x-x-

When you came to there was an ache in your side.

You groaned as you remembered what had happened.

Looking around the room, you realised you were at Curtis' place, lay across his bed.

Swinging your legs over the side of the bed you pushed yourself to your feet with a wince before careful walking into the living room.

"There she is" Frank grinned upon seeing you.

"She shouldn't be up" Curtis shook his head at you.

"Yeah well you should get a comfier bed" you sassed back.

"You guys are gonna be the death of me" Curtis laughed.

Turning your attention back to Billy you found his focus was on the floor instead of you and he was uncharacteristically quiet.

You frowned slightly, which didn't escape Frank's notice "Hey Curt, any chance you could come give me a hand with the guy we left back there?"

"You want me to help you kidnap somebody now" Curtis rose his eyebrows.

"C'mon" Frank persisted whilst giving Curtis a 'work with me here' look.

"Sure, not like I got anything better to do" he sighed as he stood and grabbed his jacket.

With them both gone you moved over to where Billy was sat and perched on the seat across from him "you ok Billy?"

His eyes remained on the ground as he replied "why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" you frowned in confusion.

"Your mark" he answered simply.

It was only then that you realised you were wearing one of Curtis' shirts, meaning your's must've been taken off and that meant...

"You saw...Billy I-"

"I get it. You're probably disappointed you got stuck with me" he still refused to look at you.

"That's not what-"

"Don't lie to me" he snapped and finally looked up to meet your eyes.

"Stop fucking interrupting me!" you yelled back before taking a breath to calm yourself "I didn't say anything because I didn't want to make things weird".

He frowned at that "what do you mean?"

"You're one of my best friends Bill, we work together, we fight together, I didn't want to lose any of that when you didn't want me".

He stared at you in that moment like you had a second head.

"I'm sorry ok" you looked down at the ground now "I just didn't want to lose you".

His laugh made you snap your head back up.

"Your crazy you know that" he told you with a grin "if you think that I would ever not want you".

"You-You want-What?" you fell over your words.

Seconds later his lips met yours and your mind instantly stopped scrambling about.

When you pulled back you were a little lost for words.

"I love you Y/n" Billy told you.

Searching his eyes for any sign of a lie you couldn't find any and a smile spread across your face "I love you too Billy".

"But one more thing" Billy continued "you scare me like that again and I'm gonna kick your ass".

You laughed "no promises".


End file.
